


Happy Accident

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Explicit Sex, Getting Together, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Title Kink, Top chan, non explicit masturbation, sex in a chair, very very subtle d/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Yes it was a complete accident that Minho recorded himself jerking off while thinking about Chan.It was also a complete accident that he showed that audio...to Chan.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 26
Kudos: 298





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Hello!!  
> So this fic is actually a big thank you! I recently hit 1k followers on my twitter! (and also 1.3k on my nsfw, and a little while ago I hit 500 user subscriptions)  
> So what better way to thank you guys, than with porn UwU (since that's what won the twitter poll)  
> I hope you enjoy; and seriously, thank you all so much for the support. I never thought that my stories would ever catch attention like this, and every message, comment, reply, etc. that I get with compliments for what I create really makes my days brighter <3 writing is my escapism, and this is such a lovely place to escape to <3<3

Minho was not a music producer.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t a musical person. He was an idol, of course!

And on one evening when he was taking a break from practicing and plonking out random notes on the keyboard, he ended up creating a little melody that...actually sounded pretty good. It sounded _really_ good! And Minho plunked out even more notes that flowed along with the first few.

Excited about his accomplishment, Minho decided he needed to show someone. So he pulled out his phone, set up the voice memo app, and took a recording of the tune.

Perfect. Now he just needed to show someone- Chan, probably. He was the one who composed nearly everything they put out. Also, Minho kinda had a massive crush on the guy, so if there was an opportunity to get praised and complimented by Chan, Minho would seize it. 

He tried to hide his feelings to the best of his ability, since it wasn’t exactly a _good_ thing to be in love with the leader of your group. However; Chan was...well, Chan. Could Minho really be blamed for falling head over heels for him? He was far too illegally hot and illegally endearing and sweet, and just overall illegal and too much for Minho’s poor heart to handle.

Even now, thinking about Chan’s reaction made Minho’s heart go all fluttery. 

He pulled up his messages with the other, where their last conversation had involved Minho teasing Chan about having a kink for Captain since he’d used it in lyrics more than once (which Chan vehemently denied, but followed with “idk...titles are cool I guess…” which left Minho screaming internally from the idea of using a title with Chan)

He typed out a new message saying he had recorded something new and wanted to show Chan, and then waited for Chan to reply. 

While he waited, Minho played back his recording, making sure it sounded okay. As he did so, his mind pictured how excited Chan would be, how many compliments Minho was bound to get. Chan loved giving compliments. Minho loved getting them. Just the words “good job” coming out of Chan’s mouth, made Minho feel all tingly inside.

Actually he was feeling all tingly just thinking about it. Tingly and warm, down in his abdomen area.

Well, he was all alone in this room, why not have a quick jerk-off session? He’d earned some self-love time.

Minho stopped the recording, although in his eagerness to open up his pants he accidentally knocked the phone over with his hands as they moved down, sliding it off the keyboard to the floor.

Eh. Whatever, Minho would pick it up later.

His dick was out in no time, and he dived into his mind to bring up his most effective Chan fantasies...Chantasies, if you will.

He started off by thinking about Chan saying he did a good job, and then that shifted to Chan calling him a good boy...and then it shifted to Chan just pushing him up against a wall and kissing him senseless while whispering about how good and pretty he was.

God, Minho would give anything to be able to kiss Chan. To have Chan’s hands on his body, touching him all over. To be able to touch Chan all over too; to take that monster cock and put it in his mouth and gag on it.

Minho’s hands moved faster as he stroked himself, imagination running wild with all the things he desired to do with Chan. He glanced over in the direction of his phone, remembering the conversation he’d had about titles. Oh god, what if he used a title? Calling Chan something like Captain…..that was hot. Calling Chan “Captain” while Chan roughly pounded him into the bed, that would just be a dream come true! 

Minho’s mouth was running without really any filter, but he was the only one in the room and the walls were soundproof, so he wasn’t worried. It wasn’t like Chan was ever going to find out, right? Of course not.

Soon enough, he finished, catching his cum with his hand and then wiping everything clean with a few tissues that were then thrown away. After Minho was all tucked back in again, he got up and walked over to pick up his phone. He looked at the screen and saw that the audio app was recording. Oh...shit. He must have accidentally hit the record button when he knocked the phone to the ground. Oops. Well, better delete it, erase the evidence. 

He hit the little trash can button, and then his phone buzzed- Chan had replied. Minho tapped away at the message to open it; Chan was elated to hear about Minho’s idea and told him to show Chan the recording, he was still at the building working on tracks. Minho did a little happy wiggle in his spot, switched off his phone, put all his stuff away in his bag, and headed out of the room. 

Minho walked down towards the room that Chan always used to work, scrolling through Instagram as he walked, and then when he got bored of Instagram he looked through that day’s Twitter and Naver trends.

After several minutes Minho arrived at Chan’s small studio room and knocked on the door. He saw Chan look away from his laptop screen, face lighting up when he saw who was there and getting up to quickly let Minho in.

“So you thought of a tune, yeah?” Chan asked after Minho was seated in one of the comfy chairs that sat in the back of the room.

“Yeah,” Minho said, pulling his phone back out, “here, you can listen with my airpods.”

Minho tugged out his headphones from his pocket, and went back into the recording app. It had been a while since he last used it, so it refreshed when he opened it up again. Minho made sure the headphones were connected (better to have a surround sound experience, right?) and then handed them and the phone over to Chan.

“It should be the most recent one, at the top,” he instructed, and Chan nodded.

Chan hit play and sat for a second, just listening. Then his eyebrows furrowed. And then his eyes widened and he froze, staring into space. His ears turned red.

The recording seemed to take a bit longer than Minho expected, was the melody longer than he remembered or was Minho just impatient?

“So….what do you think?” Minho asked.

“Uh. I think this isn't a melody sample,” Chan replied, staring down at the phone.

“What? What do you mean it isn’t-” Minho reached over and grabbed one of the headphones and put it in his own ear.

And then his heart stopped.

" _Ah~ Channie-hyung you feel so good~ please, go harder aa~"_ was the sound that emitted from the headphone, which was definitely _not_ a piano melody.

Oh god. Oh no, oh _fuck_ no, Minho swore he had deleted that! How the hell was it still there?!

Minho racked his brain for a moment trying to think back to the past half hour; he had seen the accidental recording, hit the little trash icon, answered the text notif...and didn’t actually ever go back to the recording app to confirm his choice to delete. Because there was always, _always_ , a two-step process when deleting something.

Fuck.

“I-I can explain,” Minho said, face burning with a mix of embarrassment and shame.

Chan looked at him, eyes still owlish.

The audio continued to play, and Minho realized what was going to happen next as he had reached his climax, something that he really _really_ needed Chan to _never_ know about. He reached out and tried to grab the phone back, but Chan moved it further away.

“You wanted me to listen to your sample, didn’t you?” he asked.

God, Minho wanted to just dig a hole in the ground and bury himself alive. Better that than be in this room while the object of his affections listens to an accidental recording of him _masturbating to said object of affections_.

The cursed audio continued; " _Channie- I’m- captain I’m gonna cum- I'm gonna- haaa~_ "

And then it went quiet, followed by some rustling noises, the sound of the phone being picked up, and the recording ended.

Minho slowly hid his face in his hands, his face absolutely on _fire_. He peeked through his fingers and saw Chan staring back down at the phone again, seemingly at a loss for words.

“I promise I can explain,” Minho said again, voice slightly muffled behind his hands.

“I’m pretty sure this explains itself,” Chan responded, “does this happen often?”

“Well….um…”

“So that’s a yes. And to think you shamed me for having a supposed Captain kink.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Minho complained.

Chan raised an eyebrow. “Seems you want me to fuck you actually.”

Minho let out a whine, hiding behind his hands again and sinking down into the chair. He really, _really_ wanted to disappear.

“I had no idea you liked me back,” Chan continued, “you certainly hid it well.”

Wait.

Hold up.

“....’back’?” Minho questioned, peeking out from his fingers again.

Chan’s ears were still red, but there was a look in his eyes Minho couldn’t really decipher as he scooted closer.

“So what do you think about, when you jerk off to me?” he asked.

“That’s- um- that’s-” Minho stuttered, not quite believing his ears. Had Chan really just asked Minho that?

“Answer the question, Minho.”

Minho whined again, feeling twice as flustered, and sank lower in his chair. “Don’t make me say it…”

“No, I want you to say it,” Chan commanded.

He was using his “no-nonsense leader mode” tone, and Minho found all sense of resistance crumbling.

“I-I think about you kissing me all over, touching me all over,” Minho confessed, “I think about you inside me, fucking me so hard I can't even walk, I think about sucking you off and having you cum in my mouth, I think about-”

He was cut off as Chan grabbed him and tugged him onto his lap, pulling him into a kiss. Minho kissed back- of fucking _course_ he did- holding onto Chan’s shoulders while Chan’s hands slipped into Minho’s hair.

As they continued to kiss, Chan’s hands moved downwards and slipped underneath Minho’s shirt, moving back up to start rubbing at his nipples.

“You wanted me to touch you right? Like this?” Chan whispered as he broke away from their kiss.

Minho just whimpered in response.

Chan continued, starting to kiss down Minho’s neck. “Is this how you wanted me to kiss you?”

“Hyung,” Minho whined, “please…”

“Please what?”

“ _More…_ ”

Chan pulled Minho’s shirt off entirely, and began to leave more kisses across his skin, each one wet and lingering, sending small jolts of pleasure through Minho’s mind.

Was this really happening? Or was this all a very realistic dream?

The small room was getting hotter, filling up with the sounds of Chan’s kisses and Minho’s soft moans. Chan’s hands moved down to new territory, sliding over his ass and lightly squeezing it as he moved his mouth back up to capture Minho’s lips again.

Now it was Minho’s turn to run his fingers through Chan’s hair, moving his hips to grind down and bring out a moan from each of them as their hardening dicks rubbed together.

“I need- need these off,” Minho gasped, reaching down to try and undo his pants.

“Take them off then,” Chan said with a light chuckle.

“I can’t while I’m sitting here!”

“Then just stand up for a moment. I gotta grab stuff anyways.”

Minho got off of Chan’s lap, quickly shucking his pants off and leaving them in a pile on the floor. Chan opened up the briefcase he kept his laptop and accessories in, and reached into a small pocket on the inside and pulled out a bottle. It looked like- no, it _was_ lubricant.

“Why do you have lube in your computer case?” Minho asked.

“Just in case,” Chan replied, “sometimes the mood strikes, and if I’m alone it’s easier to just...go at it.”

“Oh, okay.”

Chan quirked an eyebrow, smiling slightly. “Wanna hear what I think about?”

Minho thought it over, and climbed back onto Chan’s lap, arms circling around his shoulders.

“Might be better if you just show me,” he said quietly.

Chan’s smile turned into a smirk, and he replied, “your wish is my command, kitten.”

Oh. Oh, that petname went _straight_ to Minho’s dick.

He let out a whimper ducking forward to press light kisses across Chan’s jawline. Chan’s hands returned to their previous task of groping Minho’s butt, and Minho became acutely aware that he was almost naked while Chan was still fully clothed. He was about to say something about how imbalanced this was, but Chan latched his mouth onto one of Minho’s nipples, and all that came out of his mouth was a loud moan. 

“You sound so beautiful,” Chan murmured against Minho’s skin, which made him moan again from the compliment.

He _really_ loved hearing compliments coming out of Chan’s mouth.

Chan then moved over to the other nipple, giving it an equal amount of attention, and slowly driving Minho insane from how good it was making him feel. Chan’s hands slipped underneath the fabric of Minho’s underwear, gripping his bare cheeks. He felt a finger brush against his rim and he let out a gasp. Minho could feel Chan’s smile against his skin, as Chan circled his finger lightly around the rim.

“Ah….hyung please,” Minho whined.

“Did you want me to touch you here too?” Chan questioned.

“Yes, yes hyung _please_ …”

“Please what? I can’t read your mind, kitten.”

“ _Hnng-_ just put it in already!”

Chan’s hand pulled away and picked up the lube bottle and opened it, putting a good amount on his fingers and rubbing them together to spread it around and coat them nicely. He returned his hands to Minho’s ass, the coated one pressing against his rim and rubbing around it again. Minho tucked his face against Chan’s neck, hands going up to grip Chan’s hair again as Chan finally pushed the first finger in.

Minho could tell he was tight. He didn’t really finger himself often (not for a lack of desire, but a lack of time), so he hoped Chan wouldn’t have much trouble opening him up.

...Chan was planning to do that, right? That was indeed where this was going?

Minho pulled away from Chan’s neck and looked him in the eyes. “Hyung, are we…”

“Hm?”

“Are we gonna...we are going to have sex, right?”

“Do you want to?” Chan asked.

Minho nodded rapidly.

“Then yeah, we are.”

“Okay then...so why are you still dressed?” Minho questioned, pouting.

Chan let out a snort. “Fair point. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that after I’ve taken care of prepping you, okay?”

“You better,” Minho said, smiling a little.

Chan pushed his finger in past the first knuckle, and Minho’s eyes fluttered shut as he let out another moan. Chan continued until he was in all the way, then slowly pulled the finger back out again. As Chan started fingering Minho. Minho tucked his face back against Chan’s neck, tightening his grip on Chan’s hair. After a few minutes of just using one finger, Chan started to wiggle in a second one with the first. There was a slight burn with the stretch, but Chan was very gentle and it went away pretty quickly. Then he started to spread and scissor apart his fingers, stretching the muscle open. And at the same time, he seemed to be searching around for something. 

Which, that something was Minho’s prostate, and when he found it Minho’s entire body spasmed.

“Oh, there it is,” Chan muttered to himself, and then deliberately pressed down on the spot and Minho moaned _loudly_.

Goddammit...Minho wanted to get fucked and he needed it now!

“Hyung please,” he begged, “just put your dick in already, I need you…”

“I’m only at two fingers, baby,” Chan responded, “you have to be patient.”

“I’m too horny to be patient!”

“I’m not gonna risk hurting you. Just hold on a little longer, okay?”

“...fine…”

Minho slumped back against Chan’s body, letting Chan continue. Chan wiggled in a third finger, bringing back the slight burn that quickly faded.

Chan’s free hand gently pulled Minho’s head away from his neck, and started kissing him again. It was heated, but a bit relaxed, since they weren’t in any hurry. It was a nice distraction for a while, as Chan kept loosening Minho up with his three fingers.

After a few minutes, Minho was feeling impatient again, and pulled away from the kiss to say “can you get undressed already?”

“You’re so needy,” Chan replied with a snort.

“Rubbing up against jeans is not something I would call _comfortable_.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll get undressed.”

“Gimme the lube, I’ll finish up while you’re taking your clothes off.”

“Aw, but I was having fun…”

Minho rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, I’d like to get fucked sometime in the next century.”

“Geez, where’d this bossy attitude come from?” Chan asked, “you were so quiet not even five minutes ago.”

“...hard to talk when you’re getting finger fucked.”

Chan raised an eyebrow. “Oh I see. So all I have to do to quiet you down…”

Oh crap. Chan hadn’t taken his fingers out yet.

“...is keep moving these?” Chan finished, rubbing over Minho’s prostate again.

Minho’s mind dissolved into mush as he moaned loudly again, head falling back as his back arched slightly.

“That’s…” he said, “that’s just mean hyung.”

“Couldn’t help myself, sorry.’’

“No you’re not.”

In lieu of an answer, Chan just winked cheekily and gave Minho a quick peck on the lips. And then stroked Minho’s prostate _again_ ; he was _teasing_ Minho, and Minho could do nothing but whine and take it, feeling so desperate for more.

“Clothes. Off. _Please._ Want- _hnnn_ \- wanna get fucked already!” he complained.

Chan pulled his fingers out without a word, and Minho let out a soft whimper at the loss, but got back off of the chair to let Chan stand up and get undressed.

As he did so, Minho sat down on the chair in the back, taking the lube and putting it on his own fingers and pushing in four.

Chan tugged off his shirt, jeans underwear, all fairly quickly. Once Chan’s cock sprung out, Minho couldn’t help but stare, mesmerized, mouth watering a little. He could not wait to feel that inside him. He moved his fingers faster, stretching himself out as much as possible.

When Chan was completely undressed, Minho ditched his own underwear and pushed Chan back down into the chair, climbing onto his lap once more.

“Shouldn’t we lie down?” Chan asked.

Minho shook his head. “I want to do it this way.”

“Oh, okay,” Chan replied, blushing a little.

“I don’t suppose you have a condom on you?”

“Um...actually, I do!”

Chan reached over to his laptop case again, in the same pocket the lube was in.

“Wait, seriously?” Minho asked, “why do you have them?”

“Easy cleanup when I jerk off.”

“Oh. That’s actually pretty smart.”

“Isn’t it? I’m quite proud of thinking of it.”

Chan opened one of the condoms, rolled it down, and Minho added some more lube to it, before lining it up with his entrance. Chan pulled Minho in and gave him another short kiss, and Minho sank down in one go, bringing out a groan from both of them. Chan’s hands gently took hold of Minho’s waist as Minho sat still for a moment, getting used to the feeling. It had been a long time since he’d last slept with anyone, so it took a little while. Chan looked calm, but his hand that wasn’t on Minho’s waist was tightly gripping the armrest of the chair. Minho could understand how he was probably feeling- it was hard to not just go to town with thrusting right away.

He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss at the corner of Chan’s jaw.

“Do I feel good, Chan-hyung?” Minho asked.

Chan nodded rapidly. “You’re so tight. It’s- it’s amazing.”

Minho smiled against Chan’s skin, the compliment filling him with confidence.

He kissed up to Chan’s ear, and then lightly bit the lobe before whispering, “have you really wanted this?”

Chan’s body shivered, and he nodded again.

“You have _no_ idea,” he answered.

Minho imagined for a moment, Chan touching himself to thoughts of Minho, the way Minho had so often done while thinking of Chan. His face grew warm, and he finally started to move.

Chan let out a moan as Minho lifted himself up and dropped back down again, a loud one. Minho continued moving, grinding down on Chan’s dick and chasing his own pleasure from the start. It was wonderful, _holy shit_ it was fantastic. It had absolutely been too long since Minho had last done this. The struggle of idol life- couldn’t date, couldn’t hook up with strangers, he was a man in his prime and he was deprived!

As Minho was grinding, he captured Chan’s mouth and kissed him harshly, biting down on his plump lower lip. Chan’s grip tightened as he let out gasps and moans while Minho continued to ride him. The hand that had been gripping the armrest moved up to grab Minho;’s hair, tugging on the strands. Minho kept moving and Chan held on tighter and tighter- it was possible Minho could have bruises in the shape of Chan’s fingertips. Not very likely, but if Chan kept squeezing tighter it was definitely a possibility. Which was pretty hot, Minho couldn’t lie.

“I’m- I’m getting close,” Chan said after a while.

“What? Already?”

“Yeah, already.”

“Should I slow down?”

Chan shook his head. “No, no please do _not_ slow down.”

“O-okay, I won’t.”

Minho kept going at the same place, and Chan’s moans got more breathy. Then his body seized up and he let out a particularly long and loud groan. Minho started to slow down, not wanting to overstimulate him.

“No no no _don’t_ slow down,” Chan whimpered.

“But you-”

“It’s fine I can keep going.”

Huh? Did that mean he-? Well shit, that sure was a turn on.

So Minho moved faster again, back to chasing his own pleasure. However, his legs were starting to get tired. As strong as they were, his thighs had their limit, and Minho was quickly approaching it. But he didn’t want to stop. Not when he was hitting his prostate each time, not when Chan’s mouth felt so nice against his own, not when Chan’s hands were hot against his skin.

“Hyung I can’t keep this up much longer,” Minho whimpered.

“Okay I’ll just lift you then,” Chan said.

“Wha- are you sure you’d be able to? I’m not exactly light.”

“I’m willing to try.”

Minho nodded his acknowledgment and relaxed his body, letting Chan hold him upright and move him up and down.

Which, did actually work pretty well. It wasn’t as fast as Minho was initially going, and he didn’t lift Minho up super high, but the fact that Chan’s arms were strong enough to literally move Minho’s body at all was such a huge turn on that it didn’t even matter. 

Minho was starting to get close, his orgasm slowly building up. As he continued to get closer, he leaned forward and started pressing gentle kisses on Chan’s neck again.

“I’m getting close, can you go harder?” he asked, adding one more kiss to accent his question.

“I’ll do my best,” Chan replied.

He slammed Minho down a little more roughly, and that seemed to be enough. Minho’s climax hit, and he bit down harshly on Chan’s neck from the intensity, muffling the loud cry he let out.

He heard Chan blurt out “oh _fuck_ -”, and Chan’s grip tightened while his body shuddered again.

As Minho came down from his high he noticed Chan had stopped moving.

“Do you wanna keep going to get off, or…?” he questioned.

“No, uh, you coming kinda...did it for me,” Chan replied, blushing, “the biting was hot.”

“Oh, I see,” Minho said, feeling his cheek sheat up as well.

An awkward silence settled in the room. 

They….just had sex. Now what?

“So, uh….” Chan spoke up, “you like me?”

Minho just stared at him. 

“No, I’m sitting on your dick because I just think you’re okay,” he responded sarcastically, “obviously I fucking like you!”

“Sorry! I don’t know where to go from here!”

“Yeah, well, neither do I! I don’t exactly make a habit of sleeping with co-workers.”

Chan snorted. “I guess we are technically co-workers, aren’t we?”

“Regardless,” Minho continued, “I like you, and you admitted earlier that you also like me, correct?”

“Yeah, I do,” Chan said, nodding.

“Then I suppose there isn't much else to say, is there? We can just...become a thing.”

“A 'thing'? So you mean a relationship?”

Minho’s face heated up again. “Y-yeah, that.”

“Wow, you can’t even say it. That’s so cute~”

“Shut upppp.”

Chan just grinned. “Make me.”

Ah yes, the classic ‘make me’. Oldest trick in the book.

Minho rolled his eyes and kissed Chan. He could feel the other smiling against his mouth. Smug little shit.

God, Minho liked him _so much_.

Chan pulled away and said, “okay I’m already hard again, but you aren’t so we should just get dressed.”

“Or…” Minho replied, “I could….just keep moving and get you off again.”

“Oh kitten, please don’t tempt me…” Chan said with a low groan.

If he wasn’t completely spent, Minho would’ve been hard again from that immediately.

“C’mon, please?” he asked, batting his eyelashes for extra effect, “please, _Captain_?”

Chan turned bright red, and Minho must have overloaded his brain because his jaw dropped slightly. He let out a strangled sounding noise, and nodded.

Aha! Minho was right! Chan _did_ have a Captain kink!

This was definitely going to overstimulate Minho. But he didn’t really care. He had some strength back in his legs, so why not give Chan one more orgasm?

So Minho started riding Chan again, and Chan threw his head back and let out a whine.

“Feels good, yeah Captain?” Minho purred.

“Fuck- yeah, so good,” Chan gasped, doubly confirming Minho’s kink theory.

Now that he had this info, Minho was able to get Chan off much quicker. Although it didn’t take long for his thighs to start burning again, but Minho kept going until Chan cried out “I’m- fuck- Min I’m gonna-!”

Despite his thighs protesting, Minho went a little faster and ground down a little harder. Chan’s grip tightened again and he pulled Minho in for a kiss, moaning into his mouth. 

After Chan pulled away, he said, “okay, enough, enough, I can’t go any longer.”

Minho stopped and pulled off (slowly, because his legs were sore), and then tried to stand up but his legs gave out (because they were really fucking sore). 

He collapsed onto the black cushioned chair. “Shit, should’ve warmed up before I worked my thighs this much.”

“You want me to carry you?” Chan offered.

“...maybe.”

Chan let out a wheeze and then grabbed his clothes and put them on again. He picked up Minho’s clothes too, tossing them over.

“So, I guess you have a title kink after all,” Minho teased, after they were both cleaned up (Minho’s jizz had gotten on both of their torsos so they had to wipe it off) and dressed again.

Chan blushed. “Shut up.”

“I’m never shutting up about that ever again.”

Chan just shook his head, but he was smiling.

“So do you actually have a melody sample to show me, or was this an elaborate ruse?” he asked.

“Oh shit, no I do!” Minho exclaimed, “The other thing was... _completely_ an accident.”

“A happy accident though,” Chan said, smile getting wider.

“Yeah,” Minho replied, smiling back, “a happy accident.”

“I still would like to hear that sample though.”

“Right! It’s in my phone, which is still over there.”

Chan handed Minho’s phone back to him, and Minho unlocked it and scrolled down to the _right_ audio this time. Chan grabbed the headphones and Minho took one to put in his ear. He was not going to embarrass himself this time!

Minho played the recording, and Chan listened intently.

“Yeah, that was pretty good!” he said after it finished, “I could probably use that for like, a bridge or something. Good job Min.”

Minho beamed, feeling a sense of euphoria from the compliment surge through him.

“Thanks hyung,” he replied, “that means a lot coming from you.”

“Why, because I make our songs or because we just fucked?” Chan asked, teasingly.

“The former, obviously!” Minho exclaimed, face hot.

Chan laughed, and scooted over to give Minho a gentle kiss. As Minho deepened the kiss, the atmosphere started to heat up again, and Chan climbed onto Minho’s lap this time. Minho was melting in his seat, but his eyes blinked open and he gleaned at the clock and noticed how late it had gotten.

“Hyung,” he murmured, pulling away, “hyung we missed dinner. You should finish up so we can go home.”

“Uh-huh,” Chan said, moving his mouth down Minho’s jaw and leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

“That means stop sucking on my neck, hyung.”

Reluctantly, Chan pulled away, leaving one last kiss on Minho’s mouth.

Chan did end up carrying Minho, telling anyone who asked about it that Minho was tired and bullied Chan into giving him a piggyback ride.

When they got back to the dorm, the others also had questions as to why Minho was being carried, and why Minho stayed at the company for twice as long as he usually did.

“Oh I just visited Chan-hyung, stuff happened, nothing special,” Minho said, “by the way hyung and I are dating now.”

The dorm exploded with exclamations of disbelief, and Chan just laughed and said he would explain it all in the morning.

He carried Minho into his room and set him down on his bed, before turning to walk away to his own room. Minho reached out and grabbed onto his sleeve, halting him.

“Cuddle me,” he requested.

“Okay,” Chan said, and climbed into Minho’s bed, hugging him close.

"Goodnight," Minho whispered, pressing a kiss on Chan's nose.

Chan let out a soft giggle, squeezing Minho tighter. "Goodnight, Min."

Smiling to himself, Minho soaked up the warmth of Chan’s body and was asleep in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/goldenjung9497) ([nsfw](https://twitter.com/chancaptainkink))


End file.
